


And the Night is Black

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie is there for Serena, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Serena ends up at Bernie's apartment at 3am.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains mention and description of physical and sexual assault (doesn't get too graphic). This just popped into my head, perhaps because of all the crap happening over here in good ol' Merica.

Blinking blearily at the old fashioned digital clock that sat on her chest of drawers she frowned. It blinked back at her 3:07. Bernie rubbed her eyes, she was never a very sound sleeper but her bladder had woken her about an hour ago for the bathroom. It was odd it would have woken her again. Sighing she rolled over, she could lie in today, she had the weekend shift. With that happy though she pulled the covers back up and willed sleep to come. It evaded her. Ever since she had told Serena bloody Campbell she wanted to keep things confined to the theater her head was a mess, everything was a mess. Why did she lie? Why did she try to deny the fire? She knew she scared the other woman with her feelings, Serena had never been with a woman. She told Bernie she scared her, it scared her, so she assumed it was for the better. She made the decision for both of them to walk away, to go back to being friends, best friends before it was too late. It was working, for the most part, kind of. She sighed and rolled over, again. 

Just as she was drifting off she heard a noise, and insistent tapping. Freezing and much more awake now she quietly slipped from bed. The cold air of the apartment bit at her bare legs as she crept through the apartment picking up the wooden cricket bat she kept near the door. The knocking was louder this time, she peered through the peep hole and frowned. Outside her door stood the object of her thoughts. Her heart raced as it always did at the sight of her. The blonde rubbed at her eyes, trying to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Last week they took their mutual Thursday off and went to the zoo. It was something Bernie had never thought she would enjoy as much as she had. Perhaps it wasn’t the zoo itself, maybe if she really let herself think about it, it was the company. They had wandered, fingers and shoulders brushing occasionally opening up to each other about failed relationships, missed opportunities, and child rearing difficulties. Both managing to skirt the rather large elephant, metaphorically of course, in the room. Pulling herself out of her memories she tried to get her sleep laden brain to focus on the here and now. Unlocking the door she opened it and peered down at her friend. “Serena?”

Relief was evident when their eyes met followed by panic. Serena’s mouth moved but nothing came out. They stood awkwardly staring at each other before Bernie stepped back, “Would you like to come in?” Wordlessly Serena moved stiffly into the flat, Bernie closing and locking the door behind them. She flicked a lamp on in the sitting room keeping the lights low, her eyes still adjusting to the brightness. They stood there, the uncomfortable silence stretching. Bernie in just her long faded gray t-shirt, and Serena shifting uneasily from foot to foot in a black trench coat clenching it closed in front of her. It took Bernie a moment to realize the other woman was shaking. “Hey, hey.” Bernie reached out and gently touched Serena’s shoulders, she was like ice. “What’s going on?” She met Serena’s eyes and watched as they pooled with new tears. Her makeup was smeared under her eyes, blood shot from crying. Looking closer was that a…bruise on her jaw. Panic gripped her heart and she steered them towards the sofa. Gently pushing her friend down she sat next to her, their knees touching. “Serena…”

A gasping sob ripped from her throat, she ducked her head, her fingers refusing to leave the lapels of her coat. Bernie gently pried Serena’s fingers from the jacket only to find the buttons missing, the coat falling open on its own. She had on a blouse from work the one she wore today if Bernie remembered correctly. Although she remembered it in a better state, it was ripped, torn at the collar, and she could see what was left of her jumper underneath, that too was ripped at the neck. She forced herself not to recoil in horror, not at Serena but at the utter rage that coursed through her. “Who did this?” She all but seethed. Serena sunk back away from her and Bernie immediately cursed herself. “No, Serena, is okay. I’m sorry.” She slipped their fingers together, rubbing them trying to ward the chill that was radiating off of her friend. 

“Could I shower? I’m sorry I just didn’t want to go home.” Her eyes found something over Bernie’s shoulder interesting. 

“Of course, but Serena…” Bernie tried to be as gentle as possible, “You’ve been assaulted.” She saw her wince, “We should go to the police.”

“NO! He…he didn’t- He didn’t get that…” Her voice broke. “I don’t even…I’m not sure who he even was. God.” She rubbed her hands over her face, “I sound like a whore.”

“Serena no, of course not. Don’t say that.” Bernie pulled her into her. “It’s okay love. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Serena clung to her burying her nose into Bernie’s shoulder. She gently ran her hand up and down Serena’s back giving her time to catch her breath. 

“I went out with some people from St. James,” She started slowly still not leaving Bernie’s arms, but shifted so she was tucked under her chin, her right hand toying with a loose string on Bernie’s shirt. “We were at a bar I’d never been to. It got boring there looked to be a cute little wine bar across the street. I went over alone, after one glass this chap started chatting me up. I wasn’t feeling it, I went to leave…he must have followed, but I swear I didn’t see him behind me when I left. And…outside…he…” She broke off, “I don’t know who he was, who he is but some teens ran by and it scared him off…I just ran and…I came here.” 

Soft lips brushed Serena’s forehead and she sighed, feeling safe for the first time since it happened. She knew if she could just get to Bernie she would be safe. “Where was the bar?”

“Over off of Willow.” Bernie did a run down in her brain, it wasn’t horribly far, about three miles. 

“Did you walk?” She looked down at Serena’s feet, she didn’t need an answer. The low heels had open toes and she could see the stain of pink. “Oh Serena.” She pushed her back gently and met her damp eyes, “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the police?”

“I’m sure, please Bernie don’t make me.” The thought of going down to the nick and having to explain what happened made her feel queasy. 

Against her better judgement Bernie shook her head, “I won’t.” She gently pushed the overcoat off of Serena’s shoulders, she had a bruise starting on her shoulder that looked like finger marks another on her chin. She gently took her hands in hers she noticed her beautiful fingers were chipped and one nail was broken off and bleeding. 

Serena looked down at her own hands noticing them for the first time, “I-I fought him as hard as…”

“You did good darling.” She gently kissed the back of her hands before standing. “Come on.” Bernie quietly led Serena into her room. Having her sit on her bed she knelt and unstrapped Serena’s heels with soft fingers, noting she would need to clean and bandage some of the blisters and cuts from the long walk in cold weather. She turned to her closet to get an old pair of sweats and a shirt while Serena took off her trousers and blouse. She turned to hand them to her and found her clutching what was rest of her shirt to her chest. She resisted the urge to go to her and pull her into her arms. “Here, I’ll be right here when you’re finished okay?”

The brunette nodded and slipped into the bath. While she was gone Bernie tried to get her mind to slow down, everything that happened was running through her head at 100 miles per hour. She pushed the anger down and away, Serena didn’t need to see that. It bothered her that she wouldn’t go to the police. She sighed there probably wasn’t much they could do but what if a security camera had picked up something. They saw it all too often on the ward, a woman beat or raped but refused to cooperate with the police. Bernie understood the feeling of shame, the likelihood of finding the man was small, and even if they did chance of charges being brought against him were even smaller. She felt tears prickle behind her eyes. Her beautiful, vivacious, caring, resilient Serena assaulted by some lowlife prick. She’d like to take a pair of rusty scissors to his scrotum. She un-clenched her fists and went into the kitchen to put a kettle on. Her Serena, was it foolish, to continue to hide the way she really felt? Then she remembered, Serena was on a date with a man tonight. Well technically not a date, she met him at the wine bar but still, straight. Bernie ran her hands over her face, now was NOT the time to be thinking about this, she chided herself. Serena needed her as a friend right now, nothing more. Taking the tea back to the bedroom she heard the shower shut off, setting the cups down on her slightly cluttered nightstand she waited, and waited. Finally she gently tapped on the door, “Serena? Everything okay?”

“Could you come in?”

Bernie stepped into the steamed bath, Serena was leaning against the vanity staring at herself in the mirror she had wiped clean with a towel. “Hey.” She whispered closing the door behind her to keep the warmth in the room.

Serena looked down at her feet, “Would you have some plasters?” The shower had rid her body of the numbness, she hadn’t realized how much she ached everywhere.  
Bernie nodded and gently pushed Serena down on the closed toilet seat and pulled a kit out of a drawer. Serena looked so small sitting wrapped in a fluffy purple towel. The color was beginning to match her jaw line and shoulder. Taking her hand gently in hers she put a dab of ointment on her finger and gently bandaged it, kissing it gently. She did the same with her feet, stifling a cringe seeing them now. They were raw, she knew she would hurt for a few weeks. “Anywhere else?” She asked softly she met Serena’s teary soft eyes. 

“Oh honey don’t cry.”

Serena sucked in a rapid hiccuping breath shaking her head and reached an unsteady hand out to cup Bernie’s cheek. “Thank you.”

She smiled and gently kissed her palm, “You’re welcome.” They sat there eyes locked just gazing at each other. As much as she hated to break the moment her knees were screaming in protest from her position. Using the help of the vanity she got to her feet, “Do you think you can sleep?”

“Will you stay with me?” Her voice was small.

Bernie again felt her heart break. “Of course. I have a cuppa waiting for you when you’re finished in here, okay?” Leaving Serena to change Bernie crawled into bed and sipped her tea while she waited, it was still a bit warm. A few minutes later the door opened and Bernie watched as Serena nervously sat on the edge of the bed. “Would you rather I take the couch?” She asked quietly. 

“No! No, sorry. My head is just fuzzy.” She picked up the tea and took a sip smiling when she tasted the extra milk. Setting the cup down she slid under the covers winching as her shoulder pulled. Her whole body was stiff. 

Bernie reached over and clicked off the lamp and settled down next to her friend. It had been so long since she shared her bed with anyone. The soft warmth of Serena next to her made her smile. She turned to face her in the dark, just a hint of light coming in from the window facing the street. She tentatively reached out her hand sliding it over Serena’s stomach. “Okay?”

She saw her nod before she felt the mattress dip and the brunette turned into her. “Could you hold me?”

“Of course,” Bernie rolled onto her back and pulled Serena to her tightly, “Okay?” She felt her nod against her shoulder. They were quiet for a bit listening to each other breathe. Bernie’s hand traced patterns up and down Serena’s spine.

“I was so scared Bernie.” Her voice was dull, shattering the silence. “I thought he was going to rape me. He kept telling me I thought I could just walk away from him. I-I froze, every self-defense course, screaming, yelling it all went out of my brain. He just…slammed me into the brink wall of the bar in the alley, he pulled me back so quick. I didn’t even see him… When I finally did try to fight him off…he-he had on hand on my mouth the other…” She choked her fingers digging into Bernie’s hip, “The other between my legs, I couldn’t get away.”

Bernie tried to keep her breathing even and she pulled Serena even closer. “It’s over now, he can never hurt you again. Its going to be okay.” She ran her fingers through Serena’s hair. “You’re safe now.”

“It might happen again, he could be anywhere.”

“No, it won’t. I’m here now, no one will ever hurt you like this again.” She pressed her lips to Serena’s forehead. “It’s okay darling.” She felt the tears stain her neck and try as she might she couldn’t hold her own silent tears from trickling down her face. After a while Serena’s breathing evened out and she relaxed into her arms. Bernie glanced down at her and let a small smile cross her face. Tonight Serena was safe in her arms. She vowed she’d do anything to protect her, no matter the cost. The sun was starting to creep through the blinds when Bernie finally allowed her eyes to drift shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I thought I was finished with this story. Apparently not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iordio for looking this over (I think) while you were on the train home from work.

The sun was fully risen by the time Serena’s eyes cracked open. Everything ached; frowning she realised her entire left side was numb. Turning her head her eyes fell onto Bernie’s face, her frown deepened. The blonde was curled into her left side, her arm laying protectively across her midsection, right hand against her neck.

Why was she in bed with… suddenly everything came rushing back. The bar, the man, running to Bernie. She felt shame flood through her, what her friend must think of her, showing up late at night, a complete mess. As if she could hear her thoughts brown eyes fluttered open, crinkling at the corners as a smile spread across her face. 

“Hey.” She whispered her hand tentatively reaching out to gently brush a strand of Serena’s hair from her face. 

Dark eyes slipped closed at the sensation of the rough fingers softly stroking her face. She shuddered at the feeling. “Hi.” She ducked her head avoiding Bernie’s eyes. “I must  
look a fright.”

“No,” Bernie gently tilted her chin up. “I wish I could look as beautiful as you do in the morning.” She felt her cheeks heat at her words. The brunette’s hand found Bernie’s gently twining their fingers together.

“About last night…I’m sorry I ended up here.”

“No, no do not… Serena. I’m so glad you felt safe enough to come here, to come to me. I,” Bernie searched for the words, her voice all but growling. “I just, what he did to you.” 

She took a deep breath to try to control the rage she felt crawling up her chest, “I’m just very glad you’re safe.” 

“Still, I ruined your evening, and woke you.” Serena pulled away and sat up in bed, her back to the headboard. Her normally confident self disappearing under a cloud self-loathing. 

Bernie took a deep breath, words were never her strong point. “You listen to me Serena Campbell, I’m honoured you came to me, that you trust me enough.” She pulled herself up next to the brunette. “I’m only upset that you had to. That a scumbag arsehole dared to touch you that way.” She saw Serena’s blank stare, she took a deep breath and hoped she wasn’t wrong. “What if it was me?”

“What?”

“What if it was me? I went to a bar, got groped, followed outside, and pushed against a wall. He-he tried to force me, by chance I got away. Would you be upset that I ended up on your doorstep?”

“Of course not! But Bernie that would never happen to you.”

Bernie raised her eyebrows, “Really? Why?”

“Because…you’re you…you were in the army you’re not defenceless!”

“It has happened Serena. I’ve gotten felt up, I’ve said no and men haven’t stopped. I’ve been lucky it didn’t escalate to rape or…something physical.” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. Serena looked so small sitting against the white sheets. The purple of her jaw and shoulder contrasting sharply with her pale skin. Bernie’s t shirt hung off her shoulder a bit, she felt her heart ache at the sight. “It-it happens to a lot of women, even us who have military self-defense training.” She winced at her words, she sounded like an infomercial. “Sorry, I- don’t blame yourself Serena and please believe me when I say I’m so glad you came here.” She gave her a small smile. Their eyes locked and something passed between them; she saw Serena’s shoulders relax a bit. “Would you like some breakfast?” She glanced at the clock, “I mean lunch, I bought eggs, milk and cheese yesterday, and I make a mean omelette.” 

Serena gave a small smile and nodded, slowly untangling herself from the sheets she stood. Groaning as she stood on her sore feet. Bernie was around the bed in a second, “Okay?”

“A bit stiff this morning I fear.” Bernie slipped an arm around Serena’s waist and helped her into the bathroom. Opening to vanity she pulled out a strip of Paracetamol and handed Serena a glass of water. She looked down at her feet and grimaced, “They’re a bit swollen aren’t they?”

Bernie nodded, “After you’re finished here prop up on the couch, I have some ice packs. We can eat in front of the telly.” 

Serena looked like she was about to protest but nodded. 

A bit later she gimped out to the couch smiling at Bernie in the kitchen, flipping on the TV she mindlessly searched for something to watch. Settling on Dr. Zhivago, she smiled when Bernie gently wrapped two ice packs on her feet, propping them up on the coffee table. Handing Serena a plate and a glass of orange juice she sat down next to her balancing her plate on a cushion. 

They ate in silence, the soundtrack of film filing the quiet. After while Bernie took the plates away and pulled the ice packs from Serena’s feet. She joined her back on the couch. She slid her arm along the back of the couch her eyes pulling from the screen to her friends face. So many times over the past few months she had wanted to tell her how she felt, how absolutely head over heels in love with her she was. Watching the colours from the TV reflect off her face she caught her breath just looking at her. 

Feeling the weight of her stare Serena turned to her, “What?”

Bernie blushed and shrugged, “Nothing really.” She fidgeted with the remote, “Would you mind if I held you?” She whispered.

Serena smiled up at her, “I’d like that.” She curled into Bernie’s side, the blonde's arms coming around her pulling her close, dropping a kiss into her hair. 

“I’m glad you’re safe.” She murmured.

Serena nodded into her shoulder, “You make me feel safe.”

Bernie smiled, for now she’d keep her secret to herself, someday down the road, maybe, just maybe she’d tell Serena how she felt.


End file.
